


[Podfic] Sublimierung

by kalakirya



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of xparrot's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm sorry you're missing your date," Illya said, at four thousand feet over the South China Sea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sublimierung

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sublimierung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Rating: PG-13 (non-explicit sex); het, slash  
**Length:** 24 min.  
**Music:** Snippets of The Righteous Brothers' "You've Lost That Loving Feeling"  
**Download** at [here (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/sulbimeriung%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20xparrot.mp3)


End file.
